Frontiers in Reproduction (FIR) is a dynamic and evolving entity that each year offers a fresh series of daily lectures on emerging concepts, followed by extended discussions, laboratory research, technologically intense workshops and informal seminars over a six- week period in the summer. The course is directed toward advanced postdoctoral and beginning independent scientists, who are committed to clinical and fundamental research careers in the field of Reproductive Biology. The course addresses major current problems, followed by critical discussions and laboratory experiments in which advanced new techniques are presented to explore these problems. The career development program represented by this training course was developed over a two-year period with the advice of advisory groups convened from the basic and clinical disciplines comprising the reproductive sciences. The FIR Training Course Program is directed by a Board of Scientific Counselors whose members represent, respectively, the human reproduction (fertility related) subspecialties of Reproductive Endocrinology and Maternal-Fetal Medicine and who direct fundamental or fundamental-clinical research programs. The FIR-Training Course itself is organized by three course directors who are leading scientists in the fields of reproductive biology, immunology and endocrinology, respectively. The laboratory and lecture faculty selected to participate in the course are internationally acknowledged leaders in their fields. The purpose of the training course is to provide an intense research development experience to promising basic or physician-scientist investigators newly engaged in efforts to develop research programs of relevance to applications in reproductive medicine. Included with the course are a one-day symposium on clinical implications of reproduction research and a three-day closing symposium with presentations by leading foreign and U.S. scientists.